Saying Goodbye to the Old Island
Saying Goodbye to the Old Island is a Club Penguin fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. This short stars Gary the Gadget Guy and Rookie, recording a video on the whole island before they started to sail out on a new island, following Moving Out. Characters *Gary *Rookie Transcript (On Club Penguin Island, everything is all gone and many buildings went out of business including the igloos that were tear down earlier. Gary and Rookie record a video before leaving the island.) *Gary: Well this is the end. Gary and Rookie here. *Rookie: Everything is gone and buildings went out of business. *Gary: Saying goodbye to the old island. *Rookie: Lots of things have been going on. Good times, bad times, and so much more to clean out. *Gary: Hey, we're leaving the old island, you know that? *Rookie: Uh huh. First of all, let's go check the Town Center. (At the Town Center) *Gary: You see here? Everything has been taken apart since the closure. *Rookie: No more coffee, no more music, no more clothes and no nothing. *Gary: Let's take a look inside of the Coffee Shop. *Rookie: No problem. (Inside of the Coffee Shop) *Gary: You see here, we used to have coffee and tea all the time when these sofas are around. *Rookie: This is where the coffee maker used to be. And the cookies and croissants used to be there. What a relief. *Gary: What a nice place to go to relax and hang out. This is what life is. *Rookie: Oh, there's more. The Book Room. Going upstairs. (Upstairs in the Book Room) *Gary: This is where the Book Room used to be. All blank and gone. *Rookie: No more newspapers to make and no more books to read. *Gary: This is where the book shelf used to be with a lot of books. One of the greatest books we have is where Rockhopper meet Bambadee and he also made a journal about his backstory. *Rookie: But now they're gone. *Gary: We used to have mancala there. But they took it out of the room. *Rookie: This is where we make newspapers. Now they're all gone and empty. *Gary: Aunt Arctic used to make the Club Penguin Times over at her desk. *Rookie: You see everything in here. Now it's all gone. *Gary: The window are brighting up the room for this empty spot. *Rookie: Let's go take a look at the Dance Club. (At the Dance Club, the dance floor is off and everything in the room is all gone) *Gary: Gone, but not forgotten. *Rookie: We used to have a dance contest with Cadence. *Gary: We used to sit, chat with friends and dance like no one is watching. *Rookie: The stairs lead to the lounge. Come along. (At the Dance Lounge, the place that used to be a arcade is all empty) *Gary: Take a look, it used to be a arcade. *Rookie: Everything in here has been cleaned up. *Gary: This used to be the place where the penguins would play Thin Ice, Astro Barrier, Bits and Bolts and throw the targets at the Melmonst for Red vs. Blue. *Rookie: The drink vending machine used to be there. But now it's gone. *Gary: I remember when i used to order a soda from the machine. *Rookie: It used to be fun in there. And it's all empty. *Gary: So what lies the Gift Shop? (At the Gift Shop, there are no more clothes around, but a empty place) *Rookie: The Gift Shop, filled with clothes and all the goodies you get. But now it's all empty and look like a wasteland job to me. *Gary: It used to be a place where you can buy clothes and wigs to wear. *Rookie: This place was my job. And now it's all empty and for rent. *Gary: The side over there used to be the area where you can try on the clothes. *Rookie: This vault is where the coins are and the top place is where the office used to be. I remember having a secret agent look for the case of the missing coins until the problem is solved. *Gary: So what lies the Dock? (At the Dock, there is no boat and all is left is the beach) *Rookie: The boat used to be there where the penguins would get to ride on. *Gary: Now, it's all gone and the tubes were there to use for the beach. *Rookie: Let's go check what's left on the beach. (At the Beach, it was plain and empty) *Gary: The Lighthouse is where the penguins would come and see the top of the world. *Rookie: Mind as well go inside? *Gary: Sure. Let's take a look. (Inside of the Lighthouse, everything is all empty, including the top) *Rookie: The band used to play for the show and almost all the items, treasures and pictures on the wall is all gone. Man, we used to have those memory pictures of Captain Rockhopper. *Gary: He was a great pirate that sail the seven seas. *Rookie: So what happen to the top of the Lighthouse when we go take the stairs? (At the Beacon, there was no light, no telescope and no jet pack to fly with) *Gary: There used to be a telescope positioned on the railing, which allowed penguins to view far off, to the sea. *Rookie: The jet pack is where we fly off to take to the skies. But we don't use it anymore in the top. *Gary: There's the Ski Hill and the mountain is still up there. *Rookie: It's a ground type Gary. *Gary: Oh, let's take a look at the Ski Village, shall we? (At the Ski Village, everything is clean out and no more tubes are seen in the Ski Hill) *Rookie: This is the Ski Village. This used to be the place to go and take a Tour Test and go up the mountain to sled race. *Gary: This was the Ski Lodge where penguins can relax and play some Find Four. *Rookie: The Everyday Phoning Facility is where the penguins work and down in the bottom is the secret room you don't wanna know. *Gary: Come take a look inside. (At the Everyday Phoning Facility, nothing is left to be seen, except a elevator) *Rookie: This used to be a office. All is left is a elevator. *Gary: Come inside to the elevator and see what is left over there. (At the EPF Command Room, the screens are shut off and everything in here is dark) *Rookie: Gosh, it's too dark in here. *Gary: This used to be the Elite Penguin Force. *Rookie: But we decided it shut it down because, we're moving to a new island. *Gary: It bombed once and we rebuild it. Nothing else seem to be a same. *Rookie: We protected the EPF like many times. But we decided to give up on it. Until then. (At the Ski Lodge, everything is empty with no campfire) *Gary: We used to have a moose on top with a mullet on the wall. Look like the campfire has been dried out. *Rookie: This door is where we go and fish for food. We don't use a fishing rod anymore. *Gary: Oh, there's more in the top section. (At the Lodge Attic, everything was empty) *Rookie: We have more Find Four tables to play and we used to have a rocking house in the room. But we have to take all the things out. *Gary: There was a music stereo player that was there. But we threw it out the trash. *Rookie: It was a classic stereo that play the disc Gary. *Gary: Oh, my bad. That was all the old stuff we got. (At the Snow Forts, everything in here is plain with the shut down Clock Tower and the broken Stadium) *Rookie: Look what we got here. A plain Snow Forts. *Gary: We're gonna miss the old place. But take a look at the stadium. *Rookie: No more ice hockey and football. *Gary: This is what it turned out to be. *Rookie: All gone. All blank. (At the Plaza, The Pet Shop, the Puffle Hotel, The Mall and the Pizza Parlor are all taken down with a bunch of wood blocking the windows) *Gary: This place was paradise. *Rookie: The Pet Shop used to be the place where we took care of the puffles. *Gary: It's all out. Even the Puffle Hotel, The Mall and the Pizza Parlor is out of business. We used to eat pizza there during our friendship. *Rookie: But nothing last forever. (At the Forest, everything was clean out) *Gary: Ah, the forest, nature calls, everything quiet. *Rookie: We have stairs. It leads to the Cove. *Gary: What lies the Cove? (At the Cove, the place seem to be empty, but a beach) *Rookie: Well this is a second beach. *Gary: This place was the Cove. Guess we have no campfire and surfboards around this time. No more. *Rookie: Now a clean beach. *Gary: Nothing left to be found. *Rookie: It was all a shore all along. *Gary: What else can be missed within the island? (At the Mine Shack, everything is clean out with the university being shut down) *Gary: Here what lies the Mine Shack. All gone. *Rookie: Hey look, the university is shut down. No more school. *Gary: I've never been too big on school before when i was a young adult. *Rookie: I'm bad with all the school stuff. *Gary: This is why you're acting a bit clumsy. *Rookie: No i'm not. Why would i be clumsy for school? *Gary: Cause you're allergic to school. *Rookie: Well fine. Let's go check the Mine then. (The Mine look like a empty place and everything is clean out from the rocks and woods) *Gary: The whole Mine, it's all clean. *Rookie: No more wood and all the rocks are seen. Even the cart is not there. *Gary: We took everything out. *Rookie: Yeah. It's a sad day for the island. (At the Gold Mine, nothing is seen, but all is left is gold) *Gary: Gold, all we have is some gold. *Rookie: We don't dig for coins no more. *Gary: Let me go check what's left on the lake. (At the Hidden Lake, the lake was cleared with all the gold removed) *Rookie: This was the place to relax in the water and live with gold. But we all sorted out the gold for Rockhopper to keep. *Gary: Never knew there was a broken Aqua Grabber in there. *Rookie: We threw it away. *Gary: I get your point. (At the Underground Pool, nothing is left to be seen) *Rookie: Oh wow, it's all empty. *Gary: The pool is dirty and what about the Boiler Room? (At the Boiler Room, it was clear and no newspapers and storage at all) *Rookie: This place is where DanielD used to guard at night. RodgerRodger whine about the ghosts in the room. *Gary: But we're ain't afraid of no ghost. *Rookie: Yeah. No ghost is here to stop us all. (At the Dojo, it was all blocked and everything inside was empty) *Gary: Ah, the Dojo. The place where penguins train to become ninjas by playing Card-Jitsu. *Rookie: Sensei trained every penguin to play cards and learn the elements of fire, snow and water. *Gary: We never get a chance to become ninjas. We were secret agents and this whole island was home. *Rookie: Can this iceberg be a home to many penguins? (At the clean iceberg, close to the island) *Gary: No. This iceberg isn't a place to live. *Rookie: This place is where the penguins tried to tip over the iceberg and 11 years later, they all did it. *Gary: This is sad, we don't have a Aqua Grabber with us and the penguins have to swim all the way to get here to prevent from predators coming towards them. *Rookie: We're gonna miss this place. *Gary: Me too. This island was a whole paradise to penguins and a club to them. But we have bad guys like Herbert and Protobot causing havoc all over. *Rookie: All of this bad news is finally over. We have completed missions and operations with you guys over the years. This was a hella fun of 12 years of action. *Gary: But a penguin will always be a penguin. (With all that said, Gary and Rookie are back at the beach, getting their boat ready to sail to a new island) *Rookie: This is it you guys. It's all over. *Gary: Goodbye Island, gonna miss the old island. *shed tears* *Rookie: *shed tears* We had friends, family and so much penguins in this community. *Gary: The igloos were there for everyone to waddle on. We tear them all down to move away. *Rookie: Well this is it. We're sailing in. (Gary and Rookie sail the boat to leave the island) *Gary: Well penguins, i hope you enjoy it. We're gonna miss the old island for now. *Rookie: Goodbye home, goodbye island. Gonna miss the old place. *crying* Goodbye. *Gary: Okay Rookie, i know we all have to do this, but sailing away. *Rookie: I hope the new island has a lot of friends. *Gary: Well it has been a 12 great years with the island. But we hate that we have to move after all these years of Herbert trying to attack us all. *Rookie: Turn the camera off. *Gary: Until then penguins, Waddle On! *turn the camera off* THE END Dedicated to the Club Penguin franchise 2005 - 2018 Trivia *The video is based on the GrandpasCorner video on YouTube "Angry Grandpa Says Goodbye...". Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions